La promesa
by KillaCAD
Summary: NUEVA VERSIÓN. SHISHI. Satoshi es un próspero maestro pokémon, a punto de casarse, su vida dará un giro interesante, cuando se vea presa del deseo de su mejor amigo. Volví, no me odien


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon **NO** me pertenece. Esto es puro _fans_ para _fans_, no lucro con esto, tampoco es mi obligación. _**Satoshi **__**Tajiri** _es quién disfruta de las regalías de su trabajo.

**Escrito por:** Anoded Cortis. Si te atreves a plagiar una insignificante coma de mi trabajo, me aseguraré de convertirme en tu fantasma personal.

**Título:** La promesa.

**Advertencia:** _Yaoi._ Relaciones chico-chico. Homofóbicos Go Home. No se aceptan flames. si no te gusta, no leas.

**Pareja:** -SHISHI- y puedo incluir más.

**Tipo:** Universos Alternos. Sí gente, hay pokémon, pero no con la misma línea argumental. Sobre advertencia, no hay reclamo. Valdría recalcar, que no tengo aprendida de memoria TODA la información sobre Pokémon, por lo que no haré referencia a cosas que ignoro. A.K.A. no me pidan que me convierta en la poké-pedia.

**Resumen:** Satoshi es un próspero maestro pokémon, a punto de casarse, su vida dará un giro interesante, cuando se vea presa del deseo de su mejor amigo.

**N/A:** Publiqué la primera versión de este trabajo el 2005 (05/09), debido a muchísimas circunstancias, tuve que dejar el proyecto colgado por mucho tiempo, y cuando decidí continuarlo (Los últimos capítulos tuvieron mayor acogida) mi estilo había cambiado –no sé si para mejor o peor, eso lo decidirán ustedes- y por lo tanto, el fanfic también debía hacerlo. Cambiaré algunas cosas, pero por lo demás, me pienso guiar por lo que ya tenía.

La original razón de porqué decidí publicar esto hace dos años era más o menos, porque no encontraba un fanfic que dijera todo lo que yo quería leer. No estoy al tanto de las circunstancias actuales, pero me pondré al día en ello.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**La Promesa**

**I N T R O D U C C I Ó N**

**Único:**

**Presentación al tormento que supone ser el mejor amigo de la persona que, probablemente, te gusta (amas).**

**S**higeru tenía una especial particularidad en su carácter. Un adjetivo calificativo, que si bien es cierto, a veces solía funcionar como halago, era mayormente para indicar una advertencia.

Sarcasmo.

No importaba el cuidado que pusieras a cada una de las oraciones con las que pensabas expresarte. Porque siempre existía, en tu discurso articulado, un pequeño desliz fonético o gramatical, que lograba, que en el rostro de Shigeru, se dibujara una sonrisita autosuficiente y _sarcástica._

Aún a pesar de su sarcasmo inteligente, y sus unas cuantas notas de ironía burlona, Shigeru era bastante popular, por su habilidad, entre las personas que lo conocían. Les llamaba la atención, aquel muchacho de mirada penetrante, que con una sola frase, podía hacerlos sonreír incómodos, enfadados e increíblemente ansiosos.

Los ponía ansiosos la barrera helada de descortesía astuta que lo rodeaba. El aura de superioridad que actuaba como un campo de fuerza, una línea divisoria que separa a los _que estaban con él_, y que eran considerados ridículamente especiales, y a los que definitivamente _no estaban con él_, y que tenían que doblegar esfuerzos para unirse con los afortunados.

Lamentablemente para la mayoría, Shigeru, por la naturaleza de su personalidad, y el contexto en el que se había desarrollado, no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar a nadie dentro de su reducido círculo de amistades. Tendrías que ser, exageradamente diferente, en el agradable (o tal vez no tanto) sentido de la palabra, para captar su atención.

Esa era la razón, por la que algunos no entendían, _cómo, cuándo, por qué_, Satoshi, que era todo lo contrario a Shigeru, se había convertido en el mejor amigo de éste. Aunque Shigeru, pareciera muy reacio a decirlo, por lo menos, públicamente.

Había sucedido, en la más tierna infancia. Cuando ambos chicos no superaban los nueve años, que, por esas casualidades/infamias del controversial destino, se habían conocido en el cándido terreno de los juegos.

Me explico.

Shigeru, había sido llevado por su tío a visitar a una gran amiga. Dicha gran amiga, tenía un pequeño hijo, que además de ser contemporáneo de Shigeru, probablemente lo sacaría, al menos un poco, de su –hasta ahora- poco sociable, forma de ser.

_Por supuesto. _Pensó en ese momento Shigeru, como no, sarcástico.

Fue recibido con dulzura y extremada amabilidad por la dueña de la casa, que sonriente, le informó que su hijo estaba en el jardín, justo antes de invitarlo a divertirse también, fuera de la casa.

Devolviendo el gesto con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, Shigeru se dirigió a los jardines, y al no ver a nadie en la primera ojeada que dedicó al panorama, se sentó debajo de un árbol.

-¡Hola!-

De repente, el rostro de Satoshi estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Una sonrisa enorme formándose en sus labios, al ver la cara de espanto que el pobre/sorprendido/conmovido Shigeru tenía. Tardó unos treinta segundos en recuperarse del susto, y ya estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario irónico, sobre el símil entre los humanos y los monos, cuando Satoshi se le adelantó.

-Soy Satoshi.¿Quién eres tú?- dijo mientras hacía su camino fuera del árbol y se sentaba en frente.

-No te importa-

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado porque te asusté?- Satoshi le dedicó una sonrisa brillante –

-NO estoy enfadado. Y NO me asustaste- recalcó categórico.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- dijo, sin prestarle atención, lo que logró que Shigeru arrugara el ceño.- Anda, dime tu nombre-

-No-

-Si no me lo dices, tendré que ponerte un apodo-

-¿Apodo?-

-Sí, y será increíblemente ridículo- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa –y diré a todos, que te llamen así-

-Shigeru-

Satoshi sonrió.

-Shigeru.¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?-

-¡¿Eh?!- alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué?-

-Mmmm… Pues yo no tengo mejor amigo (todavía).¿Tú tienes mejor amigo?-

-No, pero… -

-¡Pues ya está! Desde ahora somos mejores amigos- y le sonrió, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y las movió de arriba hacia abajo.

Shigeru se soltó rápidamente.

-¡Yo ni siquiera he dicho que sí!-

Satoshi hizo un puchero. Shigeru sonrió sarcástico. Y Satoshi tuvo una repentina idea.

-Shigeru, si decides ser mi mejor amigo, te diré que hay en mi bolsillo izquierdo-

Shigeru resopló.

-¿Y por qué me importaría saber que tienes en el bolsillo izquierdo?- sonrió divertido.

Satoshi le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

-¿No quieres saber qué es?- y antes de que pudiera responder, Satoshi se encogió de hombros y agregó- Bueno, vive con la duda para siempre-

_Touché._

Shigeru resopló burlón. ¿Quién, con un poco de autocontrol, podría caer en semejante trampa ridícula?, por favor, lo que había en ese bolsillo izquierdo, seguramente era algo sin la menor importancia, rectangular e insignificante.

Pero.¿Por qué era rectangular?.¿Y por qué, Satoshi especificó _izquierdo_, eso se podía ver fácilmente, cierto?

-Satoshi-

-¿Sííííí?-

-¿Quieres _sermimejoramigo_?-

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora dime que traes en el bolsillo izquierdo-

-Chocolate-

Shigeru se pateó mentalmente.

Siendo Satoshi, como era, vivaz, alegre, perseverante, casi terco, de sonrisa fácil, y con la increíble habilidad de mermar el noventa y cinco por ciento del sarcasmo, se había convertido en la persona más especial para Shigeru. Aunque Shigeru no se lo dijera nunca.

Las cosas probablemente hubieran seguido de la misma manera, de no ser, porque un día que casi parecía ser como cualquier otro, Satoshi se le acercó sonriendo, cogiendo suavemente en una de sus manos, _la mano_, de alguien más.

Y entonces, Shigeru conoció a Kasumi. Kasumi era la prometida de Satoshi. Prometida porque se iban a casar en un futuro cercano, porque _se amaban_, desde hoy y para siempre.

Algo dentro de Shigeru se rompió. Una sensación desagradable, parecida a los celos, mucho más fuerte, más peligrosa, salvaje y violenta. Una terrible ansiedad que logró dominarlo por completo, que evaporó su tristeza hasta convertirla en enojo, en furia.

_Te gritaré despacio,_

_Lo susurraré con fuerza,_

_Yo te odio porque te quiero,_

_Y te quiero porque te amo._

Dominado por una imperiosa necesidad, pensó fríamente en un plan adecuado. En las acciones que tendría que tomar para mantener a Satoshi a su lado.

_Conmigo._ Sonrió. _Porque es mío._

_Olvídate de las locuras que voy a cometer,_

_Olvídate de las personas que nos ven,_

_Olvídate, incluso, de ti mismo,_

_Y mírame, porque yo no puedo olvidarme de ti._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A2: **

**Q**uería contestar a los review, pero ya que pienso cambiar muchas cosas, y mantener algunas cosas, se me insinúa un poco inútil, pero sí, pienso agradecer a: **kei-chan, zephyr hb, Michiru Kanaizumi, Oro Makoto Hayama, nataly, Hanna-chan, Alhena-star, Minamoto no Ishisu-magy, Miruru, YuMi HiWaTaRi, Naomi Eiri y makoto**. Quiénes me dejaron un review en el último capítulo que publiqué, y que por las circunstancias, no pude contestar. Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza (u.u).

Espero sinceramente, que el capítulo les haya gustado. Si recuerdan (quiénes hayan leído la versión anterior) esta introducción debió haber sido el primer capítulo, pero creo que resultaba más conveniente de esta manera.

Ahora sí, esperando que los haya entretenido, no tengo nada más que decir, a parte de…

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


End file.
